Stuck in DenialRevamp!
by SalemDream
Summary: She would do it, she would keep him out and turn away. She didn't need this, she didn't need him. It was only a little addiction after all/Revamp of Senari's original Naruto story. Check hers out. Rated M for a reason kiddies! R


This is a revamps version of the talented Serani's denial. I loved it and wanted so badly to be a part of it and try my own hand and she graciously allowed me. Go check out her original version! Its well worth the read I think. Her original story focuses on Kakashi and Sakura, where as mine will focus on Ulquiorra and Orihime. This is a lemon, so dears you have been warned. Now as we go, Plot belongs to Serani and characters belong to Kubo! Here is the link: .net/s/6478222/1/Denial

* * *

She had walked in with no lights on, and so far that was how it stayed. Her arms at her sides as she leaned her back against the cold surface of the wooden door as her spring optics looked to the sky and out the window. Which she had been doing since she woke up earlier that morning to take her shift at the hospital. A tingle went through the 19 year old at the thought. And guilt washed over her not so long after.

She knew what she needed to do. Shut the window which let a soft breeze. To lock it and walk away. Get on with some reading or go to sleep. She did not need what was coming. She almost scoffed at the lies she fed herself. She did need this. Almost as much as she needed to breathe.

She knew it was wrong. But what could she do? What could she do to stop something that she ached and longed for? But that want...it was taking a toll on her body. Her sleeping patterns were erratic. Food passed her lips, and as the days went by, it seemed to happen less and less. Her addiction was strong.

Even though she seemed to tell herself daily, she didn't change. The sickening want, the lust. He was her drug, and she so badly needed to take the hit. To ease her thoughts if only for that moment. She moved forward and stood above her bed. Optics looking dully at the crimson sheets almost bleached by the moon of its color.

She was assulted by those thoughts again. She needed to shut the window. That was what the more practical side of her said. She had to! But the more lustful side told her to shut up. She wasn't going to do it. It was just a mantra to make her feel better until he came slinking through her window to ease away all thoughts, even if just for the moment.

When her eyes took a almost miserable look she heard the unmistakeable sound of heavy foot falls. The steps that belonged to the man that tortured her so. The shadow snaked onto her floor and he appeared like a apparation just moments later.

Whatever thoughts he had about it had vanished the moment he saw her. He was a sick man for doing this to her. She had so much to live for, but now look what he did. He made it so she couldn't live without his touch. And he was just as crazy because she had cast the same spell over him.

A thick tension was in the air for only a moment before she walked forward. Stepping to him with suddenly lust darkened optics. She reached out and he met her with equal feelings. A soft kiss on his lips with the mask in place and the seams had come undone.

* * *

It came down and when their lips crashed together in hurried passion she had come home to her own little world once more. She made haste with his clothing. The buttons had proved to much of a annoyance for her in her impatience and she opted for ripping his shirt. The buttons making clinks. And soon a breeze hit her. The tank top was gone. Had met the same fate as the shirt he wore. He moved her back on the bed for just long enough to finish undressing.

She was never at ease with how his body looked in the pale moonlight. Almost as if a God had come to earth. All thoughts were drowned out in a moment when he settled above her. Capturing her mouth with his in a passion shared only by night. She had no recollection of her bottoms being removed but then they were. And he was there, filling her to the brim with a make-shift love.

The need was there, but she wanted it to go slower this time. To last, but it never seemed to. A hurried passion that she was soon swept up in, like a violent storm. He was impatient to hear his name fall from her lips. And he picked up his pace, and he was not dissapointed. Amongst the mewls and moans she cried out, reaching her peak and slowly spirialing down to earth. Walls clenching and sucking the male dry for all he was worth.

A single thought was conveyed in her eyes. To stay with her, give her the love that she gave to him. But she was afraid of what his answer would be. She couldn't take the rejection if it was there. And because she closed her eyes she didn't see. Perhaps if she had said it, she would have gotten what she wanted. And so would he.

There was nothing more then both wanted to spend time together, fastned in one anothers arms. But both were to afraid to know their hearts were on one anothers sleeves.

As the sun bled its light into the sky, her naked arm hit a peice of paper and she heard the sound of stiff parchament. Her optics scanned over the vastly familiar words.

_If I am wanted, leave your window unlocked._

The bed was empty though his scent still lingered. She bit onto her bottom lip in a will to make her self behave. She couldn't give into this. No, not today. Who was she kidding. When night began to fell she would be waiting. And the window would once again be opened and waiting. Damn this addiction. She was a sick individual.

* * *

The first one so far! Again a big thank you to Senari for letting me do my own version of her story. And once again check it out! Tell me what you think of this!


End file.
